The Marauders Through the Years
by Last Marauder of Five
Summary: A young girl is about to start her first year at Hogwarts with her two friends, Sirius Black and James Follow the Marauders through their years at Hogwarts and beyond! : You won't see almost anything of Peter in this - DISCONTINUED -
1. I Meet James

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't have killed my favorite characters, now, would I?

**Chapter 1- I meet James**

When the brown owl flew in my room, messing up all the papers I had carefully organized that morning I was relieved. I had dared to think maybe it would never arrive, and I would be stuck with my parents until I was 17. The owl landed obediently on my nightstand and waited for me to untie the letter from its pawl. I picked a little treat for it and made my way across the room. I couldn't believe it was finally happening! I would be parent-free!

After untying the letter I carefully read it. Everything seemed right, no notes saying I wouldn't attend or anything. I was slightly paranoid, but it was too good to be true, I guess. Then I read the books and personal stuff (such as wand, cauldron and so on) list. **FIRST YEARS CAN'T BRING A BROOM**? WTF? Frustrated (Quidditch was my favorite pastime), I went down the stairs to show my parents the letter, after all, what could possibly go wrong?

A few minutes from then I remembered the why I had been so reluctant in showing it to them:

- You will not disappoint us, right? We are a respected pure-blood family; we have a status to maintain, unlike some other families, like the Potters, that are filthy blood traitors, those families have already screwed up.

- No Dad, I will not disappoint you- I was lying. I knew I had nothing to become like them. Even though I was raised amongst pure-blood, Muggle hating people, I was the almost exact opposite of what they were. I was never going to be like them.

- Good girl. Now go to your room and read more of those books about Hogwarts I gave you. We'll leave you your schedule for tomorrow, after all, you do have to go buy you school gear.

- Yes, Dad. - And with those words, I went away. I hated when they reminded me I was not like other witches, that my family had a status yada, yada, yada. I couldn't care less about my family. In fact, they were the people I most hated in the world, always so worried about keeping status, despising people who weren't in the same 'social level' as them just because they didn't breed within their own blood lines. Disasters like that psychopath that my parents talked about as if she was the Queen, Bellatrix Black, I think, happened when inter-breeding within blood lines. I just couldn't understand why they cared so much; it's such a stupid thing, wizards lifting their noses to the Muggle world.

The next day I woke up really excited. Dad had scheduled my visit to the Diagon Alley to be the second thing in the morning, right after breakfast. This was going to be my first time out alone; a perfect opportunity to talk to people my parents wouldn't let me otherwise. People like Muggleborns or Half-bloods. Dad had also scheduled a visit to Hogsmeade, whenever I finished the Diagon Alley. He was probably just being this nice because he wanted me to be nice during the dinner I knew he was planning for this afternoon. I couldn't believe he thought that'd work.

I was so anxious that I didn't really pay attention to what was for breakfast, I just swallowed it and got my list. My parents Apparated me to Diagon Alley, disapparating before I could say good-bye, which was no big deal, they left without saying good-bye all the time.

I made my purchases, allowing myself something extra here and there, and, of course, the big fat extra that was the pet- a beautiful, white owl with slight red strikes on her back, got my wand (10'', Hazel, Dragon Heartstring)- thinking all the time about going to Hogsmeade. I really wanted to go to Zonko's! So, five hours later- that is, around 3 o'clock, I was ready to go.

So, a few minutes later, I was, for the first time of my life, in Hogsmeade! Of course, the first place I went: Zonko's! It was there that, probably, the best thing on my life happened. I went in, and was browsing the shelves when I glanced and saw a boy around my age. He had a messy black hair and brown eyes. He felt I was looking and glanced at me, and I rapidly went back to looking at the amazing things Zonko's sold. Surprisingly, the boy walked over to me and asked:

- Hi! What's your name? Mine's James, James Potter.

- Hey! I'm Julia, Julia Lauren.

- So, is it your first time around here? - He seemed slightly confused.

As my family was a know pure-blood family, I was supposed to know Hogsmeade upside-down, but they had never approved of places where there could be "mudbloods". They were afraid that having contact with them might "corrupt" me, so every time I asked them to come here they claimed that it was too dangerous and that I'd have the opportunity when I reached my third year in Hogwarts.

- Yeah. - I answered, embarrassed. - You've probably already been here, right?

He nodded.

- What's your favorite section? - I was unsecure about what I should ask, but since he seemed comfortable, I decided it was safe to go personal.

- The pranks one, come and see it!-I was so happy he had invited me I almost screamed! This was the first real person I had ever met and we already seemed to like each other.

I've got to admit, that boy really had good taste. As we entered the pranks section, my mouth fell open. How come I had never been there? That place was amazing! There was tons of prank stuff just waiting to be used!

- Incredible, isn't it? How come you've never been here? You seem to like this kind of stuff.

- I was just asking myself the same question…- The truth was I had a pretty good idea as to why I've never visited Zonko's before, I just didn't want to ruin my first real possible friendship.

- Since you don't know Hogsmeade, how about getting something to eat and I'll give you the tour?

- Sounds great!

We went out, bought some ice cream and, before we knew it, it seemed like we'd known each other for years. James was the first person with whom I had ever discussed my family. I hadn't gone into any details, but it was the most anyone knew about the life as the heir of a prominent pure-blood family.

I was comfortable with the conversation until we reached a point that I knew was going to lead to a place that was better left untraveled, which was the reason why I avoided travelling there.

- So, you're going to Hogwarts this year?

- Yeah, you?

- Yep. In which House do you think you're going?

- I don't know. My whole family's been Slytherin, but I don't want to. I really want to be Gryffindor. – I caught myself before I could say anything else; afraid of revealing too much to someone who I barely knew, even though it was the first person with whom I felt truly safe to say whatever I wanted.

- And I really hope you are. I want to be Gryffindor too.

It was late when we finally realized how time had passed. James needed to get home and so did I.


	2. I Meet Sirius

**Disclaimer: **What a pity! I just checked and found out I still don't own Harry Potter and it seems like I never will!

**Chapter 2- I meet Sirius**

When I got home Dad asked me how my day had been. Maybe he thought I had met nice "pure-bloods" to be my friends or something. Or perhaps he thought I had found out that Muggleborns, Half-bloods and blood-traitors were supposed to be despised like they were. Either way, my opinion on those matters had changed to the exact opposite of what my father expected.

- My day was great! I bought all I needed and met very interesting people!

I had never been so glad to hear the sound of the Floo. More and more people arrived, the usual important dinner people, my aunts and uncles, my annoying cousins (actually Andromeda Black was cool, but she was one out of ten), a few other pure-blood families, such as the Malfoys and Blacks.

As I watched everyone coming out of the fire place, greeting my parents and going to the pre-dinner room, as I called it, I was taken aback by the sight of someone new. Curious as to why I had never seen him before and why he looked like the last thing he wanted was to be there, I went over to the dark-haired, grey-eyed boy and greeted him.

- I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met, I'm Julia Lauren.

- I'm Sirius Black. We haven't met because my parents think I'm not on my right mind because I hate this dinners. – I smiled at his harsh tone. No one in his right mind would use that tone to talk about the dinners around so many dinner-lovers. Luckily for me, I didn't care for people in their right minds.

- Come - Maybe I'd like the boy. I was leading him away from the others, into a seldom used corridor- Why did you come to this dinner?

- 'Cause I'm going to Hogwarts this year and it's sort of a tradition to either throw either go to a Hogwarts-coming dinner. Who's going, anyway? – I hid a small smile. If he was going to Hogwarts this year, than I might have some decent company.

- Me - I answered, bitterly

- Don't you want to go to Hogwarts? – He raised his eyebrow just a tiny little bit.

- Yeah, anything to get away from my parents, even though I do want to go. I'm just afraid I'll go into Slytherin. - I had no idea why I was telling him all that. The only one I had ever felt so free to talk to was James, and I had only known both boys for little time.

Silence fell upon us for a fraction of a second before the boy looked up and murmured, as if against his will or better judgment:

- So am I - I was, again, taken aback

- Really? Wasn't your whole family in Slytherin?

- Wasn't yours? – He snapped, harshly. He remained silent for a moment, starring at the ground. Then he forced himself to mutter – Sorry, I tend to get defensive.

- That's OK. I never thought I'd find someone decent on those dinners. No offence meant.

- None taken. Where are you taking me, anyway? – I could see a mischievous smile forming at the corners of his lips, masked with a fake concern.

- Just a little further- we walked a few steps- and here, my fellow dinner-hatter, is our escape.

In front of me there was a group of paintings. They, in no way, were set apart from the others, and that made the boy doubtful. I picked up my wand and touched one of them. For the rebel's surprise, the paintings moved and opened a passage.

- Come on, before someone sees us- I hurried him

- Won't they miss you? - I was actually surprised that he cared about whether or not I was caught.

- If they do, I don't care, but thanks- This was his turn to be surprised. Then he smiled, and I couldn't deny it, he was gorgeous.

I stepped into the dark passageway. I could hear Sirius doing the same behind me. I lifted my wand and murmured the spell I had taught myself just a few minutes ago, when I had examined the heavy books we were going to use at Hogwarts: _lumos._ The tunnel was too dark for us to see even a few palms ahead, so we had to keep close together. I listened to our footsteps as a way of keeping track of our movements, but it didn't make our way to the exterior world any easier. However, it did give me time to reflect on what had happened that day. Not only had finally totally turned my back on my family's beliefs, as I had also possibly made two friends.

James, I decided, was certainly going to Gryffindor. He had that brave and chivalrous vibe that was required of any true Gryffindor. But I wasn't sure about Sirius. He was a Black, and the Blacks had a long history of Slytherins, like my House. However, I could feel that he was different, the same way I was. He didn't follow the same philosophy his parents did, which showed that he was like me, a rebel. He didn't want to go to Slytherin and I was sure that he didn't have a drop of snake blood on him. He was lion, as was I.

After a long walk, I saw some light ahead of us. Turning off the light, I climbed out of the hole. We were in the middle of a magical neighborhood nearby my house. I knew it like knew it better than I knew the palm of my hand, so I wouldn't have any trouble navigating through the claustrophobic streets that linked the place where we were to the heart of the place.

- So, where do you want to go? I usually go to this prankster's store nearby. - I asked the boy.

- Really? Cool! Let's go! - And with a wide grin, he ran.

- Sirius? It's this way- I didn't realize I had called him by his first name until it was too late.

- That's OK. – He said, foreseeing my worries.

I couldn't believe myself. I had just…

- It's really OK?

- Yeah, we're friends after all, aren't we? – He blushed as he said those words. I moved closer to him without even noticing it.

- Yes, I guess- I muttered the last part, afraid to let him know how nervous I was.

We talked a lot during the walk, about our horrible families, Hogwarts, pranks. He reminded me of James, and I was pretty sure that they would be good friends. That thought made going to Hogwarts a bigger deal than it already was. Having friends, being away from my family, my house and so on, was like dreamland.

It took me a long time for me to get Sirius to talk about his parents. His cousins, aunts and brother, didn't seem to be a big deal, and that surprised me, since I did know his cousins and a few aunts and they were horrible, not that mine weren't. I didn't mean to invade his privacy, but I actually cared about him, and whatever he was hiding was pretty damn bad. To show him that he could trust me, that I trusted him, I told him something personal, not too personal, the lightest of all things my parents have ever told me. I told him about the Hogwarts letter story.

- My parents said some things to me too. - He answered, in a mourning tone.

Surprised by his tone, I made up my mind:

- If you don't want to talk about them you don't have to, I was just a little worried.

- No, no, that's okay. I think that if I don't trust you to talk about them I'll never trust anyone. You're a good friend even though we've only know each other for a few minutes.

- Thanks. The same goes to you. - We both blushed slightly and looked away.

I promptly shut myself up. There were so many things I wanted to tell him, so many stories to be shared, but I was afraid of letting him know me. It was a natural defensive system I had developed along the years I had spent with my family. I was too scared of the how eager I was of sharing things with someone to actually do so. I was also afraid that he'd distance himself if he really knew me, after all, all that in which I believed went against the basis of the dark pure-blood family.

When we finally arrived at the store, 10 minutes later, we started talking almost instantly. I found out that he too, shared a passion for pranks. After analyzing him a bit, I decided which aisle to take him to first.

- Follow me- I was almost bursting in excitement.

We walked past a few shelves. Sirius asked me if he could browse for just a few minutes. I, of course, denied it, knowing that in stores like these a few minutes could turn into a few hours.

- Here we are- Sirius looked around in amazement

- This is even better than Zonko's, not that I've been there for long enough to say how good it is. – I thought of James again, and the how he was really surprised when I told him I'd never been to Zonko's before.

I sat on the cold tiled floor and began to examine the products the store sold. They were all so complex, so well planned. I could picture myself with a job like that, long nights awake trying to figure out if I should improve a line of pranks products or if I should launch my new, revolutionary idea.

Time passed by with no consideration on the how much I was enjoying myself, or the how interesting my discussions with Sirius had been. I was feeling at home, as if all what I seek was right beside me; in the form of a young boy who like to prank people more than what would normally be recommended. I glanced at my wristwatch and realized that what seemed like minutes were actually hours.

- Sirius, we've got to go.

- Do we really have to? – He whined, sounding more like a three year old than a Hogwarts-aged boy.

- It's better for our sanity- I said it jokingly but he knew I was serious.

- How long have we been here? It can't have been more than an hour, on the safe side.

- Three hours. - With that, we both got up and left.

The walk back to the house I occasionally mentally mentioned and hellhole, hell pits or my personal little corner of hell was rather pleasant. As we chatted, I realized that I had the same feeling with him as I'd had with James, the feeling that I'd known him for years and that there was no reason to keep anything from him.

When we were at the mouth of the tunnel, I bid him farewell and wished him good luck. Having the families we had, we were always short on that. He said "right back atchya" (right back at you in slanglish) and winked at me. He turned away and I smiled. I could very well get used to this.

I wasn't really surprised to find out I hadn't been missed. We blended in, going to the sweets table every once in a while and talking. The adults didn't seem to notice the pattern, so we could safely imagine the pranks we could pull and insult people when we were together. I hardly even notice when the dinner party ended, even though it was meant to be my party.

When he was at the fireplace's entrance, I stopped him.

- See you next dinner or, on the slim chance there's no dinner until then, Hogwarts?

- I'll look forward to it. - He said, with a grin. He stepped on the fireplace and, still grinning, shouted – Grimmauld Place, 12.


	3. I Go Over to James'

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Harry Potter is not mine and it never will be. It's sad, isn't it?

**Chapter 3-I go over to James'**

The days that followed were so boring I decided to risk and write to James. I actually wanted to write to Sirius too, but I didn't know if his parents controlled his mail, so I'd have to find a way of asking without his parents knowing.

_James,_

_My parents are driving me insane with their pure-blood mania. I have been lectured about how Muggle-borns are terrible and should be exterminated from the planet at least 10 times. The worst, though, are the ones about how great Slytherin is, and how horrible Gryffindor is. I can't say anything or I'll ruin my chance of going to Hogwarts._

_So, how are things with you?_

_Julia_

I tied it to my owl's paw and opened the window. Tabby flied away. I was left to deal with my own problems by myself. I didn't expect an answer from James for at least five hours, even considering the fact that Tabby was a fast flier, so I had no one with whom to talk about the lectures I had to stand, or the paranoia the whole House seemed to be in. I had already received a visit from all my aunts, who had the pleasure of bringing their little sons with them, my uncles, my grandparents and, well, pretty much everyone, including people who I had no clue as to who they were.

I was extremely happy when I saw a white blur enter my room, probably bringing the letter which might contain a distraction for a few minutes and possibly some new insight on my current situation.

_Julia,_

_Was that a distress call? In case it was, I'm flying over to your house; I should be there around 8._

_James_

Only then I realized I had sent Tabby over at 6 o'clock in the morning. Now it was around 7, so I could probably pack before he arrived. I really hopped he wasn't getting himself into trouble over me. I passed a hand though my long, straight red hair, pushing it away from my eyes, a habit I had develop a long time ago, and started packing.

After half an hour I had everything packed but a quill and a piece of parchment.

_Sirius,_

_I'm not going to be home 'till the end of summer, so please just tell Tabby (my owl) to send the letter to James. I'll explain next time we meet._

_Julia_

The rest of the time I had was spent planning an excuse for my parents. I honestly thought it was pointless, but I had 25 minutes and nothing to do.

It was 8 o'clock. James hadn't said where he would be, so I was pacing around nervously in my room, waiting for some sing of his arrival. At 8:05 I heard the noise of a broom and a tap on my window.

Come on, get your luggage and let's get out of here!

I got everything together and climbed on my broom. My bags would levitate the whole way. This made James presence unnecessary, but I guessed he needed to be there to tell me his idea, in case my parents were watching my mail.

- Your owl? – He asked, nodding towards the empty cage that rested on my window-side table.

- She's out, but she knows where I'll be. Are your parents Ok with me staying at your house?

- Yeah, yeah, they don't really know I was coming to get you, but they said it was ok for you to stay.

I could feel, on the back of my mind, a small concern about James, as parents didn't usually like the idea of their sons flying around to rescue friends, but the adrenaline on blood was so high, and I was feeling so happy and relieved that I just couldn't really care, as long as I got out of that horrible house.

I leaned over on my broom and flew away, right beside my new friend. I had never flown before, for my parents disapproved of girls flying and they had taken down the Quidditch field we used to have behind our mansion the day Mother had caught me attempting to steal one of Father's brooms. Of course, I didn't tell James that, in fear that he might change his mind about the plan. I couldn't believe I never before had felt the wind rushing past my ears, my robes glued to my skin. But what really surprised me was the how right that felt, as if I belonged up in the sky, mounted on a broom. I didn't have any problems adapting to being in the air and, by my judgment, I flew almost better than James.

The Potters didn't live specifically far away. They had an enormous mansion just outside of London, but were already out of what was considered the "pure-blood neighborhood". As soon as we landed a worried misses Potter stepped outside. After making sure her son was well, she came to check on me.

- You must be Julia. My son spoke so much of you. Come inside, grab a cup of tea. Are you ok? Have they harmed you? – She barely took a breath between her words.

- No Mrs. Potter, I'm ok. Although I will accept your offer on the tea, if you don't mind. – She shook her head vigorously and led me inside - You really didn't have to take me in.

- Oh, it was my pleasure. What kind of tea would you like? - She seemed honest, to my relief.

I let out a breath I didn't know was holding. I had been worried that she wouldn't allow me to stay and would send me back home. Once my parents knew that I had run way, my reception wouldn't be full of hugs and worried people. Actually, it would be full of worried people, as they would be frightened that I may have stained their perfect reputation. Life as the heir of a very important pure-blood family was very hard, not the paradise I knew most people thought it was. Sure, I had every material thing I could possibly want, sure, I had enough money to take me through a life without a job and still have enough for my grand-grand-grand-grand-grandchild to live a very relaxed life, but I didn't have the love most families did.

- Whatever you recommend. - I answered, shaking off my thoughts and putting on a true smile.

Mrs. Potter flicked her wand in the direction of a kettle. Several small powders filled it and, when they were done, it filled itself with water and poured the liquid in our cups. Being a pure-blood, I was used to displays like that, but I was surprised either way because I had expected a house elf to take care of the tea. I smiled inwardly when I realized that they didn't have a house elf, so that was one less innocent creature to suffer.

James was quite amused by my reactions towards the simplest kindness, like being (warmly) offered tea. Mrs. Potter sat on the table with us and drained her tea in just a couple of gulps. I had never really liked tea, so I took my time to drink it, but in the end I was so hungry that I finished it off. After everyone had drunk their teas, James led me to my new room, knowing that I was very tired from the travel.

- I would give you one of the guests' rooms, but mom seems to find this an important bonding opportunity- I laughed at James irritation - What?

- I just find it funny that you are irritated by your mom's concern. –James stuck his tongue at me, grinning.

I wondered if we would continue to friends after we were sorted. I was pretty sure that, if I went to Slytherin, the house's rivalry would make a friendship impossible. Then I would be alone, unless Sirius was sorted into Slytherin too, but I hoped he wasn't. I knew I wouldn't make any friends there, as they were all like my family, but I would much rather be alone than have someone who was perfectly fit to be in another house stuck in that hellhole. I shoved that thought aside and concentrated on what I had to do, promising myself that I would avoid thinking about that subject for as long as possible.

The next task on the list was to get me settled. I unpacked the bags that I had made hurriedly and without the help of a house elf or a wand for I didn't know any house-keeping spells. James explained me the house rules and helped me unpack, mostly because he wanted to go play Quidditch, but I was grateful anyway (it's not like I didn't want to go play Quidditch).

Later that day, I received an answer from Sirius. I hurriedly unwrapped it, but hesitated before opening it. I was worried that he would be mad at me because I had left my parents' house and left him alone in his. Taking a deep breath, I opened the letter and read the boy's careless and messy handwriting.

_Julia,_

_Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything, although the "scandal" of you leaving has already reached my ears, so I believe you might have to worry, but not about me._

_I guess I'll see on the train, and, as promised, I look forward to it._

_Sirius_

I was really relieved, but decided not to answer the letter, since doing so could end badly for both of us. I smiled at the "I look forward to it", thinking about presenting James to Sirius and causing a lot of mayhem. But most of all, I smiled at my luck of meeting the two boys on the most unexpected places. I didn't know what I'd without them.


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** The voices told me I was J.K. Rowling, but I know I'm not! The Sorting Hat's song is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, therefore it isn't mine either.

**Chapter 4- Hogwarts**

The days passed really fast and soon it was it was September the 1st. Dorea, as Mrs. Potter had me call her, woke us up really early. James usually woke up way earlier than me, being an annoying morning person, but I wasn't really used to it, waking up always after 10. That day we were both woken up at 5.

Dorea sneakily approached us. I was a light sleeper, so I felt her getting close to and slowly gained consciousness. James was still asleep, his face buried in his pillow, avoiding the dim light that invaded the room through the half-open door. Dorea shook him slightly and he snuggled further in his bed. She sighted and went to my bed, expecting me to be sleeping. When she sat down, I widened my eyes as much as I could and whispered "Hi". She chuckled lowly and nodded towards James. I smiled and went to his bed. After studying him for a while, I decided to lean over and say, in a very low voice: "James, the Ministry has banned Quidditch forever!" He promptly sat up, almost hitting my head, and screamed "NO!" I laughed uncontrollably while Dorea just stared at him, probably wondering what I had said.

After a nice breakfast we were forced to check our luggage for the third time, over James' protests that whatever we forgot could be sent by owl-mail. It turned out that we had, even on the third check, forgotten several things, so we ran up the stairs and tore our room apart searching for the missing items. What started as an innocent search turned into an all-out… stuff war. A stuff war consists of the participants picking up the first not-harmful object he sees and throwing it at his opponent. It ended with a very amused Dorea keeping us away from each other by a magical barrier until we settled down. By that time we were already late to leave.

I entered the fireplace and shouted "Kings' Cross". Until then, I hadn't had much reason or time to think of what was going to happen later that day. I was going to be sorted. I didn't know how the sorting worked or whether it was an impartial choosing or if it could be influenced. I didn't know if I had a saying in it or if I was going to be sorted somewhere against my will. But something I had learned from several poorly planned pranks and crushed hopes was that you should always work with the worst case scenario. And, in my case, the worse scenario was me ending up in Slytherin and James and Sirius in Gryffindor. That was the reason why there was an almost dry tear track running down my cheek when I arrived at the station, just seconds after I had climbed in the fireplace on James' house.

I could see, in the distance, a tall, black haired man. It took me some time to recognize him as James' father, Charlus, for I had seldom seen him, as he was an important Ministry employee and hardly ever left his office before I went to sleep. I smiled despite myself, as he had probably had to reschedule a bunch of appointments to be with James and me before we entered the train.

I stepped out of the fireplace so that James and Dorea could Floo the station. While I waited for them, I scanned the station for the platform in which we would catch the Hogwarts Express. Kings' Cross was a very busy train station. People moved from one side to the other without checking for directions, employees assisted elders with their bags and, just a few meters away, a little boy strolled decisively towards a wall, pushing his trunk, which was inside a cart. I narrowed my eyes, trying to make sense out of what I was seeing. If he didn't stop, he would collide, wouldn't he? I pondered that question while I watched the boy, in slow motion, penetrate the wall. Then it hit me. I glanced at the platform sings. On one side it read 9 and on the other, 10. And in the middle, after the wall, it should be platform 93/4, where we would catch the train to Hogwarts.

- You figured it out, didn't you? – Dorea asked me, smirking.

I shook my head and blinked. I couldn't understand how she had arrived there. Then I heard a very familiar sound and, on the edge of my vision, saw James step out of the green harmless flames.

- Yeah, I think so. All you have to do is cross that wall, right? Then you arrive at 93/4. – My voice sounded childish to my ears, though I didn't quite know why.

Dorea pushed my shoulder lightly and walked with me to the wall. I knew that on the other side of the barrier I would encounter the train and that train was going to lead me to the greatest event on my life. Something that could either be marvelous or terrible. Something that could get me disowned or turn my life into a living hell. I could literally feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins, the blood going to my extremities as my body became alert like an animal's. That was it. A barrier both physically and mentally. While it separated the Muggle world from the wizarding world, it also separated the beginning from the middle of my pre-Hogwarts journey.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and walked through it. I felt as though the wall had just turned liquid as my body passed through it and encountered little resistance. Though I felt insecure, I just kept on walking until I saw a faint light shine on my closed eyelids and, out of instinct, I snapped them open. In front of me was a big, red train on whose sides it was written "Hogwarts Express". I smiled despite myself. The whole place seemed planned to give you shivers of excitement.

Behind me, James, Dorea and Charlus crossed the barrier. James also stopped on the spot and looked around, marveled. I forced my attention elsewhere, in this case, to Dorea and Charlus. They were scanning the station with nostalgic looks on their eyes. I wondered how many memories they had of the train, of Hogwarts, even of the platform itself. I was taken out of my trance by a loud noise that indicated that the train was about to leave.

- I hope both of you have a wonderful year at Hogwarts. And Julia, don't worry, you have the heart of a Gryffindor. – Charlus assured me, kneeling to my height.

- Thanks. I believe you. – I answered, forcing a confidant smile to my stiff lips.

James was hugged, squeezed and kissed by his parents, as was I, though I really didn't expect it. I wasn't used to this kind of physical contact and I almost flinched away, but I caught myself in time and enjoyed the foreign sensation. After the train whistled for the second time, James parents released us and we hopped up. I really hoped to find Sirius, as I missed the rebel boy. I wondered if maybe his parents had found out about his Gryffindor aspiration, or that he was my friend and decided not to send him to Hogwarts. I was glad to be proved wrong.

We navigated through the sea of wagons. Most of them were already occupied, usually by large groups of older students. When we were almost on the end of the train, I saw a wagon with only one student inside, a handsome boy with black hair that just barely touched his shoulders and shining grey eyes. He had his head turned towards the window, but I could tell who he was without any difficulty. Sirius.

- James, let's sit there. – I invited him.

- Don't you prefer to look for an empty wagon?

- I know the boy, trust me, you'll like him. – I sounded more confident than I was, but I honestly thought the boys would get along.

I stretched my hand to open the door, thinking of all what could happen in the following minutes. I couldn't even imagine the how I would feel if they didn't get along and all my much cultivated hopes were crushed by a few harsh words. Well, I had to try. My hand pushed open the door and I stepped inside, grinning.

- Hey Sirius! – I called.

- Hey! You didn't answer my letter! Why? – He seemed a little relieved at seeing me, but I could still feel that he was on edge.

- I was afraid I'd get you in trouble. – Then I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to go into details - This is James, James Potter. James, this is Sirius, Sirius Black.

- Hi. – Though James tried not to show, I could see that the fact that Sirius was a Black got him some negative points.

There was a slight pause, in which the boys seemed to evaluate each other. I could see their eyes going from head to toe, examining each other's body language, just waiting for some kind of sign of fear or lack of self-confidence. But, just as fast as their little conflict had started, it ended.

So… Chudley Cannons or Puddlemere United? – Sirius asked, bringing up the never-ending discussion as to which team was better.

Chudley Cannons haven't won in almost a century! – I exclaimed, surprised that he could even suggest supporting them.

Puddlemere all the way! – James said, grinning.

Sirius seemed to be stunned that I followed Quidditch so closely, as girls didn't usually even watch it and considered it brutal.

Puddlemere has just started winning! The Tutshill Tornados most of the games in the last decade! – I argued, glad that the tension between the two boys had broken.

I was again astonished at how people who had just met could talk as if they'd known each other for centuries. Once we settled on agree to disagree, the conversation topics just seemed to come naturally, as if we talked every day. I was happy to see that a part of my worries was for nothing, but I was perfectly aware that the problems that could show up didn't stop there. I still had a long way to go.

A few hours later the train arrived at Hogwarts. My heart suddenly seemed to realize that it had forgotten to do its morning exercises and started beating so fast I could hear the pumping on my ears. The gamekeeper, a giant man with a very messy beard, was signalizing the way for the first years. I discreetly shook my head, trying to shove the terrifying thoughts that kept popping up away, and followed the other first years to the man. On the edge of my vision, I saw Sirius hesitate before stepping behind me. James, without any common sense, loudly expressed himself:

- Why don't you just relax? You two have more of Gryffindor than so many people that are placed there!

- I thank you for trying but I don't think either of us is going to relax until we are sitting at Gryffindor's table eating dinner and talking about how relieved we are for not being in Slytherin.- I said, more harshly than what the situation called for.

- Fine. I give up. – James said, shrugging in a very fake "see-if-I-care" way

We followed a small trail that led to a lake, which I had a faint memory of being called Black Lake. There were wooden boats stuck to its margin, though they had no paddles, so I supposed they were moved by magic. The gamekeeper was advising everyone that they only supported four students and something about the way he said it told me that accidents had occurred before. I chose an empty boat and hopped in, a suit that was followed by James and Sirius. I looked around, trying to take in every detail I could, mostly to keep my mind of less pleasant topics, but I was soon taken back to reality by an unknown voice.

May I sit here? All the others are full. – Said a tired-looking boy.

Sure, hop in. – I answered, flashing him a small smile.

I wondered the why the boy looked so tired. Maybe he had spent the night awake, thinking about his first day at Hogwarts? I could only imagine.

The boats started moving, rocking in a way that made most of the students sick. One of the canoes hosted a boy who vomited in the water with such strength that it turned over, throwing the all its occupants in the water. I leaned over the edge of my little boat to see if they were okay, a gesture that was copied by my companions. My body froze in a kind of fear I had never felt before as the seconds passed and the water's black surface remained unchanged. In my lateral vision I saw the gamekeeper edging towards the lake, ready to jump in case the kids didn't come back. Finally, some bubbles floated up, followed by four laughing children. Almost everyone sighed in relief as they were helped back in their boat by the giant man. James and Sirius were grinning mischievously and I had a very good idea of what prank they had just thought of, but I dismissed them with a wave of my hand and a silent promise that we could think about that later.

The canoes resumed their route, the forest getting sparser as we approached the castle, giving us a better view of our surroundings. At first, all we could see was grass and the line where the sky merged with the ground. My heart started to beat fast as the bearded man shouted to us that we would get our first view of Hogwarts after the next curve. Said curve seemed to stretch on forever, making my anxiety grow until I could feel it leaking through the pores of my skin. When it finally ended, though, the display that awaited us made me forget about it altogether.

The castle had a medieval aspect, with weeds so big climbing up its worn-off brick walls that I could see them from miles of distance. It seemed like the building had been inhabited many decades ago, but abandoned and never taken care of again which I thought was where its charm laid. I looked up at the towers, trying to count them, but failing miserably. Suddenly I realized that I had forgotten about the sorting, as I had gotten so awe-struck by the beauty of the most famous castle in the wizarding world, Hogwarts. I also realized that now I wanted to get to the castle and get the sorting over with so that I could explore the building, with its many secret passages, hidden rooms and adventures just waiting to be lived.

Behind me, Sirius and James were grinning like mad men, just enjoying the moment and committing it to memory. I decided that I didn't need to make much of an effort at that. A moment as marking as this one could never be easily forgotten. But then I noticed the other boy who had joined us. He looked at the castle with envious and longing eyes, as if he wanted to be there, like we all would in a few minutes, but couldn't, as if he had gotten so close to being there but had failed. I had already thought the boy was strange, but now I knew there was something about him that didn't quite fit. I wanted to find out what it was, but I didn't want to stick my nose where it didn't belong, so I would have to content myself with speculating.

I closed my eyes in weariness. I had woken up much earlier than what I was used to and now it was well over 1o pm. I felt the boat docking and opened my heavy eyelids. A small path led to a giant door, which opened to the castle. I focused my mind on staying calm. I knew that beyond that door laid my future, but I couldn't let anxiety get the best of me. The hinges screeched as they were forced and soon we were all inside a large, ample room. I saw all the students gawking and looking up, so I followed their gaze, which led to the famous enchanted ceiling. Said ceiling had been charmed so that it showed not the stones which formed it, or an impressive painting, but the sky. At that moment it was cloudless, but I wished it had been storming. I didn't feel like being calm and serene, I felt like going out in the middle of a storm and shouting at no one in particular.

Around me, everyone was gossiping, trying to figure out how exactly they would be sorted. James believed that we would have to fight a troll, a thought at which I laughed. How could anyone expect us to actually be able to do any magic, especially the Muggle-Borns? Sirius thought that we would have to solve a riddle, a possibility which I contemplated carefully. Cissy had told me, a long time ago, that we were going to be sorted by seeing how our magic reacted to a number of magical creatures, but I wasn't so sure about that. I mean, wouldn't that be extremely dangerous? Well, either way made me powerless over the choice of Houses and I could only hope that I ended up in Gryffindor.

A strict-looking woman walked into the hall, heading toward us. Her steps echoed through the hall, making her walk seem longer than it actually was and thus getting me even more anxious. She stopped in front of us, her back turned to the four long tables that were stretched in the hall, which were probably the House's Tables. Wasting no time in introductions, she instructed us:

You will now be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. During your stay here your House will be your family. You will sleep with them, you will share their Common Room, attend to classes with them and even eat with them. The Sorting Hat will analyze your mind and place you in your House.

While she talked to us, someone had placed a ragged hat in a stool, right beside the professors' table. I stared at the hat in disbelief. Had I really been so worried about a hat? I could probably even choose what House I wanted! But then the hat cracked his mouth open and I was amazed that a ragged hat could be so wise, even though his words seemed ridiculous:

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
><em>But don't judge on what you see,<em>  
><em>I'll eat myself if you can find<em>  
><em>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
><em>Your top hats sleek and tall,<em>  
><em>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<em>  
><em>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
><em>The Sorting Hat can't see,<em>  
><em>So try me on and I will tell you<em>  
><em>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
><em>Where dwell the brave at heart,<em>  
><em>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry<em>  
><em>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Huffle-Puff,_  
><em>Where they are just and loyal,<em>  
><em>Those patient Huffle-Puffs are true<em>  
><em>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
><em>if you've a ready mind,<em>  
><em>Where those of wit and learning,<em>  
><em>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
><em>You'll make your real friends,<em>  
><em>Those cunning folks use any means<em>  
><em>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
><em>And don't get in a flap!<em>  
><em>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>  
><em>For I'm a Thinking Cap! "<em>

- Black, Sirius- The woman called.

The whole room but me knew what to expect, as every Black to Sirius' generation had been a Slytherin. I knew my friend to be different from the others, but I wasn't sure. My fists balled up in anxiety and expectation. I could hear my heart beating and feel my nails digging into my skin. Time slowed down to almost a stop until the hat called what no one expected:

GRYFFINDOR!

The whole room went silent. I could hear noises of protest coming from the Slytherins' table, but no one really pronounced itself. The Gryffindor table was the quietest. There were no objections and no applauses, just silence, the lack of reaction. Finally, a second year girl started clapping her hands together, smiling. It didn't take too long for the whole table to start cheering for the boy. He got up, smiling wider than I had ever seen him, and ran to the appointed table.

- Evans, Lily

A red-haired girl got out of the line and, talking calmly to herself in a low voice while fidgeting with her fingers, walked to the stool. By her last name and nervousness, I could tell that she was a Muggle-born. I wondered what it was like to be a Muggle-born and receive your letter to Hogwarts. I could imagine the excitement of a whole new world being out there, of many possibilities I had never thought possible being true. I smiled to myself. I was never getting into Slytherin that way.

- GRYFFINDOR!

My head snapped up in time to see the girl look down, a little bit disappointed.

- Lauren, Julia

Oops, my turn. I nervously, yet, thanks to my acting skills, confident looking, walked up the stairs and sat on the bench. My mind was rushing with scenarios as to what was going to happen next. Maybe the hat would see my family history in my mind and place me in Slytherin. But hadn't it seen Sirius' and still chosen him to be a Gryffindor? So perhaps it would see my personality and think I'd be better off in Slytherin. I took a deep breath and sat on the wooden stool. The hat barely touched my head and time slew down. The hat babbled in my head(see Marauders' Sorting) for quite some time before screaming:

- GRYFFINDOR!

The Gryffindor table didn't look as surprised as it had when Sirius was sorted. I got up from my sit slowly, testing my legs' strength to avoid accidents. Suddenly, someone got up from one of the tables and stood on the bench. "Great" I thought "now someone is going to protest". I looked more closely and saw that this person was from the Gryffindor table. Still too far away to see who it was, I almost fell backwards when I heard Sirius' voice echoing through the hall:

- Go Julia! Out evil pure-blood families! Go Gryffindor!

My eyes widened before I doubled over in laughter, struggling to get to the table before I was laughing too much to walk. I saw James slowly falling to the ground as his knees bent, unable to support his trembling body. Soon, the whole hall but the Slytherin table, which was shouting insults and death threats, was laughing.

- Mr. Black! You are lucky that this is the day before your start of term, otherwise you would get so much detention you wouldn't be able to see daylight! – The woman who had been reading out the names screeched.

Sirius took his time getting down of the bench and grinned madly at her the whole time. I knew what he was thinking and I agreed. She would be a very interesting person to prank.

- Lupin, Remus – She resumed.

The sandy-haired boy with whom we had shared a boat on our way to the castle ran to the stool. He seemed more than eager to get the sorting over with, even though he was obviously nervous. I wondered if that had anything to do with the fact that he was so pale, but I shook my head discreetly at my overactive imagination. There was no reason to believe that his being tired was anything over a very stressful night, so I should just get my nose out of other people's lives, I had enough to worry about on my own.

- GRYFFINDOR!

The boy sighed in relief. I involuntarily smiled at the boy's relief, even though I couldn't find a very suitable explanation as to why. I guess I just saw myself in his nervousness and later relief at being put in Gryffindor. He jumped out of the stool and ran to our table. He scanned it until his eyes met mine. Probably glad to recognize someone, he walked over to the place where Sirius and I were sitting and politely asked Sirius:

- May I? – Lupin's eyes were at the same time much more adult than what they should be and much more childish than his age. I blinked and decided that I needed a good night's sleep, for I was becoming paranoid.

- Sure, sit- He answered, scooting over to give the new Gryffindor more space.

I could have sworn I saw a small, timid grin spread throughout Lupin's face before he turned his head away to watch the remaining students be sorted.

- Snape, Severus

A boy with a very crooked nose and a hair too greasy to be natural crept up to the stool. I imagine the hat being immersed in the greasiness the boy called hair, pitting it. I turned to Sirius, who was busying himself by rolling dung bombs to the Slytherin table in a way they had no way of getting up without stepping on them.

- Sirius, I can't look. – I murmured, in a perfect act.

- Why? – Sirius asked. – Because that boy is probably going to be a Slytherin?

- No! The sorting hat is being tortured! – I whispered, forcing myself not to laugh.

- Oh my Merlin, you are right! How could Dumbledore allow something like this to happen?

- SLYTHERIN! – Screamed the poor, innocent sorting hat.

The boy marched, an arrogant and satisfied grin spreading through his face, to the Slytherin table. However, as he passed the Gryffindor's, he threw Evans a sad look, slowing his pace just a little bit, before continuing his original route.

- Hey, haven't we seen that boy? - I asked Sirius, thinking back to the start of that day, which actually seemed like a whole other day.

- Yeah, I think he was in our compartment, with that Evans girl, trying to convince her that Slytherin was better than Gryffindor.

I remembered a weird kid coming into our wagon with a red-haired girl. They sat at the other end of the compartment, talking amongst themselves, until we heard him tell the girl that he hoped she would end up in Slytherin, at which point James decided to give him a piece of his mind. The episode ended with the weird boy and the red-haired girl moving to another place, James making sure to try and trip them on their way out. Sirius and I smiled mischievously.

- You don't want to get yourself in trouble on you first day, do you- Lupin asked. We merely smiled back.

- Potter, James. – The woman called, getting our attention back.

The boy quickly climbed up to the steps to the stool and sat down eagerly. He had a confident smile on his face and an excited glint on his eyes. Sure enough, the hat barely touched his head before screaming out:

- GRYFFINDOR

The raven-haired boy got out of the stool with an arrogant air and strolled down to the table, not even hesitating. I watched the scene he made with a little bit of jealousy. I wished I could have been so confidant. He was sure he was going to Gryffindor, even after seeing that traditions can be broken. I wasn't sure I was going to get sorted where I wanted even after seeing it happen to Sirius. I shook of the haunting thoughts with a face-splitting grin. We were all together and ready to cause mayhem.

- Are you guys thinking the same I'm thinking? – James asked as he slid into the sit beside us, his eyes locked on something.

- About the Snape boy? - Both Sirius and I asked, following his gaze.

- Yep – He sneered. – Trying to get Gryffindors into Slytherin… Did you see the way he was talking to her? He was just rude!

- James, you're over reacting. – I said, rolling my eyes – but yeah, I think he'll make a perfect prank target.

- We will start our legacy with him! – Sirius exclaimed, high-fiving James and I. On the edge of my vision, I saw Lupin roll his eyes and sigh, probably thinking about the amount of detention we were going to get.

We talked more during dinner. I was so happy I felt like I could just burst into many tiny pieces if I got even a little bit more elated. All I had ever dreamed of had happened. I was away from home, away from my parents, my family, I was in Gryffindor, I had friends and I was going to be able to cause so much mayhem the teachers were going to wish they had never taken up the offer to teach at Hogwarts. But one thing did catch my eye in the middle of my happiness. The only ones who were talking were James and I. I had suspected, by the way he ate his chocolate frogs, that Sirius didn't eat, he devoured the food, so that didn't bother me. However, Lupin seemed as though he wanted to say something, but he was afraid to. He looked at us, almost opened his mouth and turned back to his almost untouched plate of food. It was as if he didn't want us to acknowledge his existence.

After the meal we were all really tired and just wanted to go to bed, without energy to do anything else. Since this year there was an unusual amount of Gryffindor first years and the Headmaster knew I was staying at the Potter's, he asked me and my soon-to-be-roommates if it was ok for me to stay in the boy's dorm. James, already used to sleeping in the same room as me, agreed, Sirius nodded, Lupin shrugged and a mousy little boy whom I later found out was called Peter Pettigrew eagerly agreed with the others.

So I climbed up the stairs to the boy's room, my eyes almost closing. James, being the first in the line, knocked into the door, which required someone to turn the handle in order to open. Sirius stepped over him, laughing, and opened the wooden barrier. I walked into the room after Sirius and encountered my trunk on the foot of my bed. I briefly contemplated unpacking it but dismissed it as my eyes fell on the soft four poster bed. I closed the blinds around my bed and changed into the soft cloth, which was worthy of a very good robe, my parents had ordered the house elves to sew into a nightdress. As I laid on my new bed, my last thought was "this is going to be a very interesting year…"

I was abruptly awaken up by a crazy person which answered by the name of James, who fell on my bed like a cannon ball. I sat up by instinct and looked around to find the source of the flying James, only to find the obvious. Sirius was up, his wand in his hand; his eyes laying on James as if he thought that looks alone could kill the messy-haired boy.

- Don't you ever do that again! What time is it, 7 in the morning? – Sirius barked at James, his fist closing tightly on his wand, which had red sparks flying of its tip.

- I've been up for over an hour. I thought that 7 was a good enough time… I'm sorry! – The other boy blurted out, backing away until his arms met nothing but air, causing him to fall and hit his head on the ground.

Lupin was woken up by the string of curses James let out and was looking confusedly at the scene. His eyes met mine and he tried to look down and pretend it had never happened, but I got up and explained the whole fight in just four words "James woke Sirius up", which caused Lupin to chuckle and have the sudden need to use the bathroom. I sighed, frustrated by my failure. I just couldn't understand the boy, it didn't matter the how hard I tried. Someday, I vowed, I would get that boy to at least have one decent conversation with me.

When we were all properly dressed, we made our way to the Great Hall, trying not to get lost in the giant sea of staircases, secret passageways and corridors. While trying to find our way, we discussed our favorite subjects, pranks:

- So, the first one should be washing greasy Snape's hair, really, we'd be doing him a favor. - I said. As I thought, Sirius agreed with me. James, however, seemed hesitant. - What's wrong? It was your idea to prank Snape.

- That Evans girl. She's Gryffindor, and she's friends with the greasy git. Do you think it's okay to provoke someone from the same house as you?

- Hum… that's quite an interesting point- I pondered for a while- yet, I think we'll be doing her a favor too, I mean, would you like to stand close to all that grease all day long?

James chuckled and nodded. I looked around and noticed that we had somehow managed to get back to the Fat Lady's portrait. Sirius punched a wall lightly (the last time he had done it too strongly he had managed to open a cut all the way across his hand's lateral), while James and I just sighed in frustration.

- Really, you're going to get yourselves in detention on your first week? - We looked behind us to find Lupin standing there, a severe look on his face.

- Oh, I don't think we'll get caught- replied Sirius, clutching his once again bruised hand and smiling wickedly.

Lupin just walked away murmuring "immature children" or something like that. I considered running after him and confronting him with the issue that was starting to get on my nerves but was reminded by that annoying little voice called conscience, together with the other voice called ethics, that this was none of my business and that no, I wouldn't be doing a good action by playing therapist.

- I don't get it! If he cares why doesn't he just talk with us? It's not like we didn't try to include him in our conversations. – My friends stared at me, probably wondering if I was crazy and probably getting to the conclusion that I was just as sane as they were, that is, not at all.

- Maybe he's just shy. – guessed James, shrugging. He obviously didn't see the size of the crisis I was in.

- Then he wouldn't have just approached us now, it'd be easier for him to just wait 'till we tried to talk to him again. – I argued, my voice more exasperated than I had meant it to be.

- I guess we'll just have to crack him- Sirius said. We exchanged mean grins and kept on walking, not realizing that we had just passed a bunch of prefects who were going down to have breakfast.


	5. First Classes and Breakfast Trouble

**Disclaimer: **I once had a dream I owned Harry Potter. But then I woke up and found out it was just a dream.

**Chapter 5 - First Classes and Breakfast trouble**

- I can't believe we missed breakfast! I'm starving! What am I going to do now? I can't wait until lunch! I'm starving! Can we sneak into the kitchen? I bet they still have food there! Let's go to the kitchen! Come on! I can't wait forever!

- Sirius, we don't even know where the kitchen is! - exclaimed an extremely irritated James

- We shall remedy that! Come on! I've been standing here for hours! If we hadn't stopped to talk to that Lupin boy we wouldn't be here, starving to death!

- For two minutes, Sirius, for two minutes, you've been standing there for two minutes!- I said, losing my temper. Yeah, it was kind of short, but Sirius' whining and pouting was too much for anyone.

- COME ON!- He was jumping up and down like a three year old.

My patience had reached its end and left a note of suicide, so I just turned around and walked away, an act followed by the wise James Potter. I laughed slightly as I hear Sirius' shouts increasing until something understandable came out:

- Wait guys! Hang on! Where are you going?

I didn't turn around and neither did James, who was now almost running in his desperation to get away from the dramatic pre-teen. I wondered how were we going to avoid missing breakfast again and having to endure or abandon Sirius, but even after much thought no way came to mind other than actually learning our way around the castle, which would take some time, even if we used the nights for exploration.

We were rather surprised to find out that we were late for our first class, Transfiguration. I pushed the already closed door open and found the face of the woman who had read the sorting's name list staring back at us, her eyes stern and her features severe.

- Late on you first day, I see, Ms Lauren, Mr. Potter. Where's Mr. Black?

- I'm sorry, Professor. Sirius's probably already dead, he missed breakfast. - I answered, laughing.

- Since this is your first day I will not take points from you, but this better not turn into a habit. Please, sit down.

- Chill out, professor. Laugh a little. If you continue this way you won't be able to enjoy life. – The whole room cracked in laughter, but the professor's face didn't budge.

- Thank you for your advice, Miss Lauren, but I do not need it. Please sir down so that I may start my class.

I contemplated the possibility of refusing to do so, but then I saw the mystery boy and decided to sit beside him. I needed to figure out why he wouldn't talk to us and what better time than during class? James plopped himself in the sit on the other side of mine.

- So, class, today we'll learn how to turn matches into needles. It's the most basic form of transfiguration, the hardest being- she turned into a cat, receiving applauses from all the students- the Animagus. All you have to do is say the incantation "transfiguro" and wave your wand at the object you want to transfigure, in this case the match on your tables, while picturing the figure you want to turn it into, in this case a needle. You don't need to get it right this class, though I want you all to try your best. Next class we will learn the theory behind this transfiguration. Start.

I looked down at my match and imagined it as a needle. I thought of its silver body, its pointy end, even its long and thin aspect. Then I waved my wand at the match and muttered "transfiguro". When I looked down I didn't find a match on my table, but a beautiful, perfect, needle. I picked it up and felt its texture. It was smooth and round, just like in the image I had projected. Proud of my work, I called the professor, professor McGonagall.

She came rushing to my table, expecting it to be another accident. We weren't even ten minutes into the lesson and there had already been five accidents. When I showed her my needle, she gave me another match so that I could demonstrate to her. I pictured a needle again, not letting the fact that I was being watched break my concentration. Then I waved my wand and muttered the incantation once again. When I looked at the match, it was no longer a match, but another perfect needle.

Wonderful, wonderful! 50 points to Gryffindor for a very successful first try. You know, most second years can't make a needle as good as this one. – McGonagall exclaimed, grinning madly.

James was suddenly very interested in trying to transform his own match, just to find it as easy as I did. McGonagall praised him and seemed to in the best of moods. Two students, who seemed like they were going to give her a migraine, managing to do their transfigurations in their first attempts, in her first class? It was just too good to be true.

The next class was potions, which was taught in a classroom in the dungeons. As we made our way to the underground part of the castle, I felt as though we were being slowly eaten by darkness. The air was moister and the corridors were lit by torchlight, even though it was still 10 in the morning. Finally, we arrived at an open door which led to a room full of ingredients, from an innocent Belladonna to a bottle eye of newts. I entered without hesitating, used to my parents' potion room, which was much creepier than this one.

A small, plump man came to meet us, a slightly drunk smile on his face. My first thought was that he was an assistant or something like that and wasn't on duty, but then I recognized him as one of the teachers sitting on the sorting ceremony.

- Oh, come in, come in. You are the first ones here. I'm professor Slughorn, the Slytherin's Head of House.

James and I looked at each other with helpless expressions painted across our faces. I made my way across the room and chose one of the groups in the back of the class. James joined me and together we waited for the other kids to find their way to the dungeons.

- Wonderful, class. Today we will learn how to make a Draught of Dead. This potion will give whoever drinks it the appearance to be dead, hence the name. Now, you will find the instructions of how to brew it in your books, though I have written them in more details in the board. I will now leave you to your cauldrons.

I opened my book and searched for the page the professor had indicated. A lot of complicated instructions decorated the page, which was full of drawings and indications of how each step should be done. I took a deep breath and looked around to see who had joined us on the table. It was the Lupin boy again. I smiled; glad to have another chance to solve my mystery.

- Lupin, right? – I asked him, though I knew his name very well.

- Yeah. You're Julia Lauren, aren't you? – He inquired, smiling.

- The one and only. – I laughed, flashing him my best smile.

He looked away, busying himself with his potions book. I sighed in annoyance and returned my attention to the potion, only to find James throwing stuff in it randomly every time the teacher looked our way. I smiled at the opportunity of causing mayhem and joined in, hiding a laugh from the teacher who was starring at us with obvious suspicion but apparently thought that taking his fat body all the way to our table was too big of a job and decided to try the intimidation strategy. It didn't take too long for the potion to turn black and explode, making all the students surrounding us jump scared and run for the door.

- What's going on? Stop this right now! 10 points from Gryffindor! Everyone settle down, there is no danger. – Slughorn screamed, though he looked much more amused than angry.

The rest of the class was spent hearing a whole speech on how we shouldn't prank, especially during class, which was tuned out somewhere around the first few letters of my last name. James was sitting beside me, a distracted look on his face as his unfocused eyes stared right through the teacher, who seemed to be in love with his own voice.

The last class before lunch was Charms. The class was given in a normal classroom on the third floor, a thing for which I was glad. I knocked on a perfectly normal wooden door that was exactly like every other door in the castle and a tiny man opened it, wearing an inviting grin. But said man wasn't just a normal tiny man. He was a very, very small tiny little man. I looked down with a surprised expression stamped on my face but the professor didn't seem to mind. I looked over to James and found the face I had been making moments before mirrored on him.

I entered the room, my eyes not leaving the little man, fascinated. I almost turned around to make a comment to Sirius but then I remembered he wasn't there. My thoughts drifted to the whereabouts of the boy. I imagined that he would get lost and take his time to get to class, maybe even miss Transfiguration and Potions, but this was already the third class and we were yet to see a sign of the boy.

- Hello, Gryffindors. Miss… - The professor said in a little voice that I imagined was his normal voice.

- Lauren, professor. – I added, in a patient tone, putting on a fake smile.

- Yes, yes… and you must be Mr… - The small man drifted off again, searching for the name he seemed to have forgotten.

- Potter, sir – James continued with and irritated edge.

- Right! I'm professor Flitwick, Head of the Ravenclaw House. Welcome to your first Charms class. Please, take a seat.

Still dumbstruck, I walked to the back of the classroom, ignoring the teacher's questioning look, and sat in a chair. I wondered whether we would have classes with magical beings, like centaurs and goblins. The possibility hadn't crossed my mind until the moment I saw professor Flitwick, who was obviously the descendent of a goblin.

I was too lost in thoughts to realize when the rest of our class arrived. Almost all of the students had the same reaction as James and I when they saw the tiny professor, who had to stand on a pile of books to be able to see past his desk.

- Settle down, please, everyone settle down! My name is professor Flitwick. Welcome to your first Charms class. Today we will attempt to levitate a feather. All you have to do is swish and flick you wands while saying the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa._ Alright, class, now try it. Just the movement, first.

The whole class picked up their wands, eager to finally be able to use them properly. The room was suddenly filled with noises of swishing and flicking. The professor passed from table to table, helping the students who weren't making the movements right, though he had trouble reaching the pupil's hands. I grinned mischievously when I thought about all the pranks that could be pulled using only this spell and winked at James to communicate him my thoughts. He smiled back, raising an eyebrow in Flitwick's direction.

- What do we have here… - Started the professor, raising himself to his tiptoes – Wonderful! Perfect! Now say _Wingardium Leviosa_.

James changed his aim to the professor and said the incantation. Flitwick was suddenly raised five feet in the air, his arms flaying as he tried to keep himself on the ground. James watched the scene with a slight horror and concern which only I could tell was fake.

- I'm sorry professor; I must have aimed to the wrong place! – James exclaimed, barely being able to conceal his laughter.

- It's alright, Mr. Potter. Now please, put me on the ground. – The professor pleaded, with a harsh but patient voice.

- Oh, yes, yes, I'm sorry – He slowly put the man down, giving me a thumbs up with his other hand.

- Let me try it! – I said in a innocent tone. – _Wingardium Leviosa!_

The professor was once again raised high in the air. This time he made no effort to keep himself on the ground, as he wasn't as surprised as he had been when James pranked him. He rolled his eyes visibly and crossed his arms.

- Miss Lauren, if would be so kind as to put me on the ground. – The professor half-asked half-ordered.

- I'm sorry. I supposed I wasn't paying enough attention. – I apologized, looking down to hide my smile.

I slowly pointed my wand down, not wanting to drop Flitwick. I was curious to see what the professor's reaction would be. I had been able to predict McGonagall's strict but fair way of dealing with us and Slughorn's lazy and childish punishment, but I couldn't quite figure out Flitwick.

- Congratulations, Mr. Potter, Miss Lauren, your spells were of perfect quality. I award Gryffindor 60 points. However, I must also take 5 points from each one of you for distraction. Now please return to work.

We spent the rest of Charms class playing with our feathers and trying to look innocent, which was rather hard considering we still hadn't got a chance to laugh at the incident.

As the bell rang and the class was dismissed, I started to get worried about Sirius. A long time had passed since we had last seen him and if he had the same ability to get into trouble as James and I he could be anywhere.

We made our way to the Great Hall to have lunch, imagining that we would find Sirius waiting for us. However, as we scanned the long wooden table, we didn't find him. My worry for the boy kept increasing as we questioned a few other first years about his whereabouts and no one seemed to have seen him since the morning.

- Where is he? If he was starving he'd show up for lunch, right? – I asked James, frustrated.

- We've got an hour and a half until next class. I say we skip lunch and go looking for him. – The determination in James' voice was contagious and I was soon absolutely sure that we would find Sirius.

I nodded and we started our search. The first place on our list was the dorm room. We climbed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, jumping a few steps on the way. The Common Room was empty, as all the students were either having lunch or studying, though I failed to understand how someone could possibly study on the first day of school. We ran to our dormitory, almost hitting the door as we weren't able to slow down. We entered the room, searching the area for any sign that the boy had been there. Everything was as we had left it. Our pajamas were spread on our beds, our school books on the ground and spare robes were laying around everywhere. Sighting, we decided to check the Hospital Wing. Sprinting down the moving staircases, we were able to reach the infirmary in under an hour (we had to stop around seven times to ask for directions). On one of the many beds, laid Sirius.

- What happened? - James asked, as he ran towards the boy.

- Well, the good news is, I found the kitchen. The bad news is that the house elves like to feed the students a little bit too much... Madam Pomfrey said I should be ok to leave by the end of the day. – He said, smiling just a little bit.

I had to hide the start of a fit of laughter as I imagined the scene. Of all ways of getting himself in the Hospital wing, eating too much was surely one of the most stupid and unexpected ones.

- Do you want us to stay? - I offered, reluctantly. I wasn't sure whether I should offer or whether he would like to be alone.

- Yeah, I would like it. – Sirius answered, smiling.

We told him all about our day, the Transfiguration class, the Potions fiasco, the Charms incident. I was eager to start pranking with him, but I knew he needed to remain in the infirmary, so I tried not get him too excited about having fun pranking around. He told us about the kitchens, the generous house elves, the food and the food+Sirius incident. James and I had to keep ourselves from snickering when we heard it in details, thought the mere thought of eating so much sugar at once made me nauseated.

When the bell rang signalizing the end of lunch time, we had to leave the Hospital Wing. Though Sirius was feeling perfectly fine, the nurse expressly forbade him from going to classes with us, so we had to go alone once again.

The next class was the one we'd been really anxious for: Defense Against the Dark Arts, also known as DADA. The new teacher had been announced during dinner last night, and was called Willian Hillsome.

I cracked the door open just a little so that I could see the classroom without being seen by the teacher, as I was getting kind of tired of receiving so much attention by being the first one to enter. However, the teacher saw us and came to greet us very excitedly.

Hello! I'm professor Willian Hillsome, as you must remember from the feast last night. Please, take a seat, Mr? - He asked James, still smiling.

Potter, professor. – James completed, trying to keep his tone polite.

Mr. Potter and Miss… Lauren is it? – The professor asked me, not losing his smile, but putting on an interested frown.

Yes, professor. – As I answered his question, I made my way to the back of the classroom and sat down.

I had always liked attention, but I hated when it was given to me because of my last name. Everyone suddenly seemed a lot more interested in getting to know me after they heard from what House I came.

After everyone had come in, Mr. Hillsome started his class.

Hello, class. Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts. We won't learn how to attack anyone in this class, but we will learn how you can defend yourself. Today we will learn how to disarm your opponent, so form pairs. When everyone is paired up I'll explain what you have to do.

I chose to practice with James, of course, as we could easily cause mischief if we were supposed to be talking. The professor paired up a few of the students who were alone and went back to the front of the class to explain what we had to do.

Ok, this spell is pretty simple. All you have to is point your wand at your opponent and say _Expelliarmus! _I'll keep walking around the classroom, so if anyone needs help just wait for me to pass by you, alright? Start!

We pointed our wands at each other, smiling wickedly at the fight we both saw coming. We started shouting random spells we knew, some of which weren't made to be part of a battle. The professor, though impressed by our level of knowledge, was trying desperately to keep our wands pointed elsewhere. But as we were having a blast, we weren't cooperating. By the time the teacher was finally able to cast a full body-bind curse on both of us, we were already more than halfway into the class.

Mr. Potter, Miss Lauren, what you did was extremely irresponsible of both of you. For that, I take 10 points from Gryffindor. However the spells you displayed were very complex for someone your age and for that I award each one of you 20 points. Now please resume your task and only your task.

We spent the rest of the class just talking and eventually actually casting the spell just so we could say we did perform the exercise.

Our next class was History of Magic. I didn't even try to spy inside the classroom without being caught, choosing to just open the door and walk in. I looked around, searching the room for the teacher, but I didn't see anyone. James and I exchanged confused looks and sat down on the back of the classroom. This time the students, more used to the castle, didn't take so long to arrive. Once everyone was inside and ready to start the lesson, a ghost came in through the blackboard. He didn't take any time to present himself, beginning the class already talking about the witches and wizards of the primitive times.

Somewhere between the first fifteen minutes of class, James and I dozed off. It didn't seem to be too long before I was poked awake.

What? – I grunted.

Wake up! You don't want to miss what Mr. Binns is lecturing about. – The voice, which sounded a lot like Lupin, warned me.

Actually, I fell asleep because of it. – I answered, irritated.

I was pulled from the almost-comfort of my desk. When my eyes adapted to the light of the room, I saw that it was indeed Lupin.

Alright, alright, I'm up. But how do you know the professor's name? He didn't tell us. – I asked, getting more and more curious about the boy.

He's in Hogwarts: A History. Professor Binns is the only ghost that teaches here. Didn't you read it? – He asked me, incredulous.

Nope. I prefer mystery books. – I told him, with a smile.

I love mysteries! But you really should read Hogwarts: A History. It has so much information about the school! – Lupin informed me, getting more excited by word.

But unfortunately the bell rang just as he finished telling me about all the books that had been written about Hogwarts and I didn't get a chance to finish the conversation, as Lupin ran out the door the second he realized class was over.


	6. Pranks and Howlers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I never have and I never will.

Chapter 6 - Pranks and Howlers

After that we all had some free time and as Sirius was already out of the Hospital Wing, we decided to put one of our pranks in practice. I decided that I was making some progress on my personal mission to find out why Lupin acted so strangely, so I thought I should try to get him to join us.

I climbed the stairs to the Common Room, imagining that he should be there, with all the other first years, but he wasn't, nor was he in our dorm. I tried to come up with another place where he could be, but the only ones I knew were improbable. As I sat by the fireplace, thinking, I overheard a group of fifth years talking about a library. I didn't even bother to ask them where it was and ran out of the Common Room the second the word was processed by my brain.

Hogwarts, as I found out that day, was really big and it was easy for someone who didn't know it at all to get lost. It took me over half an hour to manage to find the library. The wooden double doors made it obvious that this was a place frequently used by the students, so it would be hard to find Lupin. I ventured inside the room, looking around, registering every detail of the library. The smell of parchment filled my nose, reminding me of my house's study, which contained more books than most book shops. My steps became faster as I got more and more eager to leave the place that brought rather unpleasant memories to the surface of my mind. Just as I was about to give up and leave, I spotted Lupin sitting on one of the tables, completely immersed in a book.

- Lupin! James and I are going to play a prank. Do you want to join us? – I asked. I have always been one to go straight to the point, as I thought small talk only made people nervous.

- You're only one day into the term and you already want to cause trouble? – He asked me, with a small sarcastic edge.

- Yep. Are you in? – I insisted, trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

- Fine. But I don't want to get into trouble. – He stated, though it was obvious he knew he was going to get into trouble.

- Don't worry; we don't plan on getting caught. – I said, smiling wickedly.

We headed back to the Common Room with Lupin leading the way, as I had taken too many detours to actually know the way back. To my surprise, he actually talked to me on the way. He didn't tell me anything personal, but he did talk to me.

As we arrived at the dormitory, James and Sirius were waiting for us. They both got up from their beds, where they had been playing Exploding Snaps, as they heard us come in.

- So you actually managed to make him join us? I must say I'm impressed! – James said, with mock pride.

- Ok, so we have everything planned out but one: how are we going to do it without being caught? - I asked, sitting on my bed. James smiled.

- Just promise you won't tell anyone. – He asked, genuine concern crossing his eyes.

- We won't - the three of us said, in unison.

He walked over to his trunk and pulled out something, though I couldn't quite tell what it was from this angle. It seemed to be a cloak, but there was something different about the fabric.

- This- he answered, straightening the object so that we could get a better look- has been passing from father to son in my family for ages.

- An Invisibility Cloak! - exclaimed Lupin, his eyes widened in wonder. – They are very rare, you know?

- All we have to do is hide underneath it and we won't get caught. – James explained, ignoring Lupin's comment.

- Let's do it! Operation Get Rid of Greasy Hair is now active! - I said, grinning.

We ventured out of the Common Room. It was already past our curfew, so we had to be very careful. There were several students patrolling the corridors and we eventually caught a glimpse of a teacher or the caretaker, Mr. Filch, and his infernal cat, Mrs. Norris. We sneaked around the corridors, looking for the Slytherin Common Room, though our only lead was that we knew that it was on the underground.

It took us well over an hour to find their dungeon, but we still had a problem we had forgotten about, we didn't know their password. We were forced to wait until one of the prefects went back into their Common Room to discover their password. "Salazar" muttered the older student. We all exchanged smiles, thinking of what we were about to do. After waiting for a while to be sure that no other prefects were coming, I told the portrait the password, trying to hide my smirk. It opened to reveal a small hole in the wall, just wide enough for someone to pass through. My heart raced as I pictured how our prank would turn out. I carefully passed one leg through the hole, taking my time to absorb every detail in the room that surrounded me. The dungeons were nothing like the Gryffindor Tower. As expected, the red that occupied the entire wall in my Common Room here was replaced by a bright green. By the fire, which was certainly needed, a group of hard-looking chairs formed a closed circle, as if symbolizing the elitist nature of the Slytherins. Just thinking about spending seven years having this room as my Common Room made me shiver.

We climbed up the boy's dorm room stairs, trying to conceal the sounds of our steps. After what seemed like an hour, we arrived at the top. The wooden door stood imperatively before us, the only barrier between our very first prank and us. James extended his hand and turned the silver doorknob. The dorm room was dark, almost too much for any of us to see. In one of the corners, under several lairs of covers, a boy with a large crooked nose laid. Snape.

Sirius took out his wand and pointed it right towards the Slytherin's hair, a gesture which we followed. We stood like that for well over a minute, enjoying the moment. I felt the rough texture of my wand against the skin in the palm of my hand, imagining the magic that would soon be channeled through it. Finally, James gave us the signal and we all said the spell "_Scourgify_".

Bubbles formed on top of Snape's head, cleaning his greasy hair and allowing it to assume its natural brown color. He woke up with a jump, screaming and cursing, waking up the other first years and a handful of older students. James quickly covered us with the Invisibility Cloak and ran to seek safety behind the door so that we could see the scene unfold.

Snape looked around, searching for the mischief makers. I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing. Of course, he would never guess that we were invisible right behind his room's door and that was what made this part of the situation so funny. His gaze stayed locked on the spot in front of his bed that we had occupied just a few seconds ago, as if he was expecting us to materialize there. It didn't take too long for a group of fifth years prefects come barging in, their eyes showing clear annoyance by being woken up in the middle of the night, but their postures keeping an authoritarian air.

• What's wrong, Snape? – Asked the leader of the group, trying to keep a professional tone.

• Someone jinxed me and then just disappeared! Don't worry, I will find the culprits. – Snape answered, his voice dripping arrogance.

• I'm sure you will. Just try to keep your voice down. – Said a boy in the back.

They didn't even bother searching the room, probably imagining that Snape had had a bad dream and just made the prank up as an excuse for his scream. Taking advantage of the prefects' laziness, we bolted out through the door a few second before it slammed shut.

Getting back to the dorm room shouldn't have been much of a problem since most of the patrollers had already gone to sleep. However, my eyelids were starting to get heavy and my vision was blurring, making it hard for me to orient myself. While on the Slytherin's Common Room, the adrenaline running on my bloodstream had kept me completely alert, but now it was wearing off, allowing the repressed tiredness to overcome me. I could see that my partners in crime were having the same kind of problems, as we stumbled on a wall more than once. Luck was on our side that day and it was only because of that that we managed to arrive at the dorm room without being caught.

Once I was on my bed, its soft covers cuddling my worn-out body, I fell asleep in a matter of minutes, with the image of Snape's face of pure and simple horror imprinted on my retina.

The next day, we got up two hours earlier than the day before just to make sure we wouldn't miss breakfast, though I didn't help the already hard and tiresome process of getting out of bed.

• Wake up! – Screamed something above me, jumping irritatingly on my bed. – You don't want to miss breakfast today, now, do you?

I didn't answer, hoping that James would go away. He persisted, poking me and jumping harder on my bed. I risked a look at my bedside watch, imagining that it should be already eight or nine in the morning. Had it been so, I would have had to wake up in order to arrive in class on time, which was something I didn't plan to do, so I would be able to get another half an hour of sleep. However, it was still seven in the very early morning.

• James… - I started, my mind working faster than my mouth – Do you know that it's still seven in the morning?

• Yes… But I thought e should got down to breakfast so that we don't miss it like we did yesterday. I'm sure you'd rather not watch last morning's display again? – He half-stated half-asked me. I could detect just a small bit of relief that I was awake. Good. No one should be happy that a friend was awake so early.

• Fine. But really, seven in the morning? - He was right, but I hated to lose an argument.

• Up. No excuses. – He ordered, smirking evilly at me.

I stumbled out of bed, groaning. I already hated getting up on time, so the thought of waking up earlier than the absolutely necessary was close to unbearable. But my mood changed completely when I saw that someone was still sleeping. Sirius. I smiled inwardly, thinking about the fun I was about to have.

I approached his bed silently, not wanting him to wake up so peacefully. I knew my precautions were overrated, as he was a sound sleeper, but I didn't want to lose an opportunity like that just because I was careless. I eased myself on the mattress, holding my breath, waiting for any signs that he had woken up. I felt someone's eyes on me and turned around, looking for the source of the stare. James was eyeing me weirdly, trying to figure out what I was about to do. I chuckled and winked at him. I turned my attention back to Sirius, who was still sleeping soundly. I picked up my wand from my pocket and pointed it at the boy's hair. I muttered "ornare hendrerit" while thinking of the color red and then I casted a spell I had taken a particular liking to, "aguamenti".

Sirius sneezed, coughed and shrieked, all at the same time, the moment the water hit his body. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom to dry himself, not even suspecting of what he would see when he passed in front of the mirror. The next sound I heard, aside from James' pillow-muffled bursts of laughter, was Sirius' giant scream.

• What have you done to my hair? – He asked, storming out of the bathroom.

• Well, since red is Gryffindor's color I thought it would look nice on you, so I painted it. – I said, making the lie up as I talked. I knew, of course, that he wasn't going to buy it. If I did think that he would believe it, I wouldn't have lied

Sirius didn't reply, instead choosing to go back into the bathroom and undo the spell. While he did that, both James and I were rolling on the floor, laughing shamelessly.

I was happy. I was where I wanted to be, with the company I chose and enjoyed, having fun in a way no one in my family knew how to. There were no rules of etiquette controlling my every move, no code of pure-blood families and no fear of the ridiculous. I wished my parents would accept that, but I knew it was beyond their understanding. It strayed too far from what they had been raised to believe. I was just glad I was different.

After we were all dressed up, we made our way downstairs, hoping we wouldn't get lost again. But, of course, we did. We took almost all the wrong turns and slammed into fake doors more than once. I was just about to give up when I heard Lupin scream that he had found the Great Hall. And indeed, he had. I felt a smile form on my lips when I imagined sitting down and having some breakfast. After having spent so long trying to figure out where were we, I just couldn't help my happiness at finally getting to the prize.

But I came to regret our arrival when a saw both a black owl and the familiar pure-breed brown owl coming in low in our direction. I let out a low groan when my fears were proven correct by the owls' gracious landing.

• Who opens first? - I asked Sirius, almost laughing at my own disgrace.

• Ladies, of course. - Sirius answered. Had the circumstances been different, I would have laughed.

I picked the red paper carefully, as if it would explode at any second. My hands close to shaking, I tore the blood-red seal open and braced myself for what was coming.

_ • __Julia Charles Lauren, how dare you dishonor our family like this? A whole linage of pure-bloods and then our daughter becomes a blood-traitor? I don't care if that Black boy also got in, but our daughter? You better put an end to this right now! _- And with that, the paper tore itself apart.

I looked down at the remains of the paper and smiled. That was what would happen to my family if they kept having this arrogant behavior. They wold be torn apart. There was only so much damage they could take, and sooner or later people would start to see them for what they were and it would be too much. I couldn't say I would be sorry.

That was I realized that the whole Great Hall was looking at me, but I couldn't figure out why. Then I felt the corner of lips turned up and I almost laughed. I couldn't expect people to understand what was going on in my mind, especially not if I hadn't told them.

• Fools… - I muttered, thinking of my family again. - So, let's see what your adorable parents have to say! - I said, turning to Sirius.

He looked at the closed paper and I could see that what he really wanted to do was run away, leaving the paper on the table. But he took a deep breath and broke the seal, closing his eyes as if doing so he could shut out the screams that were to come.

• _Sirius Orion Black! Have you got any idea what we are going through? Gryffindor! Our first born child is in Gryffindor! After all the work we had just to be sure you would turn out right, you become a blood traitor! Everyone is talking about you and that Lauren kid! Two perfect pure-blood families and their kids betray their own kind! You put an end to this or we will force you to_! - The paper tore itself apart.

I looked at Sirius, expecting him to have a reaction similar to mine, but instead I found him almost shaking. I passed an arm around his waist, hoping that it would serve as comfort, but his state only improved a little bit.

• Whoa! When you said your families were bad I didn't - Only then did James realize that there was something wrong. - Is everything okay?

I glared at him, scolding him for his stupid question. James' frown became more and more worried as he started to notice that Sirius' situation was worse than he had led us to believe. I saw him shift uncomfortably on his seat, wanting to do something his friend but not knowing what could be done. I helped Sirius up and led him out of the Great Hall, hoping that everyone had already returned their attentions to their breakfast. I saw James start to get up and Lupin put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him on his seat. I made a mental note to thank him for his help.

My mind was faraway, focused on how to help Sirius. I knew there was more to his parents than he was letting on, but I didn't know whether I should try to get him to talk right now or not. Finally, I decided that if I was going to do something I needed to have more information.

I walked him up to our dorm room and waited until he had settled on his bed to ask him what I needed to know.

• What's going on? You're not telling me something. - I stated, trying not to sound angry.

• I… I can't tell you. - He murmured.

I sighed, wondering if I shouldn't try to get him to talk some other time, when he was in a less delicate mental state. But he needed my help now and I couldn't just ignore that.

• Why? - I asked, though I didn't have any hopes of getting a reasonable answer.

• 'Cause it would put you in danger. - He replied, as if it was obvious.

Because it would put me in danger? That conversation was taking a quite unpredictable turn. His answer hadn't had the effect he had hoped for. He wanted it to discourage me, but it had made me more interested and worried.

• Sirius, this is important, I can see that. Please, tell me. I'm your friend and I have crazy pure-blood parents, I can help you, but for that you must trust me. You can, I swear! - My voice was pleading, though that hadn't been the tone I was going for.

• You don't understand! - He half-shouted. Now I was getting somewhere.

• And I won't if you don't tell me! - I was trying to keep my tone calm, but I was failing.

• My parents use the Cruciatus curse on me. I mean, they used it once or twice, but… - He murmured.


End file.
